Jupiter
Jupiter (formerly nicknamed Gustus) is a Jovian-type of dragon, and the strong brute force of the Planet Dragons, as well as one of the nine protagonists of the series. He is considered as the least intelligent out of all the dragons, until he later became gradually smarter and is now able to communicate with his fellow siblings clearly. In the original special-adaption The Planet Dragons, Jupiter has been taught in the art of Dragon Kata. Biography & History Early Life Jupiter was originally given the former alias "Gustus". He was trained as a jock-worker, doing almost 150 push-ups on a strength test without exhaustion. After a few weeks went by, Gustus was nothing short of prodigy when it came to strength, but his intelligence was a big concern during his job. It was noted that his job eventually came out of service, and that he later met Sun after that time. Nowadays, Jupiter trains in Dragon Kata, living happily with his family. Late-Teen Years The Planet Dragons Jupiter starred as one of the main characters in the movie. At first in the HQ, he managed to eat a bunch of apples from the kitchen room. He also was one of the competitors in the great stadium, along with the other dragons. He didn't achieve the title of the Dragon Master, Later that evening, Jupiter (along with his teammates) enjoyed the soup that Terra cooked for dinner. The big dragon then desired to have "night dessert". The next morning, Jupiter had to be checked early as an acupuncture-patient. But when one of his nerves was jabbed accidentally by Mars, Jupiter ended-up making silly expression, while laying unconscious on his belly. After being relieved from unconsciousness, he and the other dragons (excluding Terra) set off to defeat the evil-warrior Vulcan, who has escaped prison. At the 100-Mile Bridge, Jupiter had to hold the ropes to support the bridge during the whole battle. Soon after Vulcan seemingly faked his death, he used a nerve attack against the eight dragons. Planet Dragons: The Series Episode Relevance = Season 1 = = Season 2 = = Season 3 = = Season 4 = = Season 5 = = Season 6 = = Season 7 = Adulthood Planet Dragons 2 In the following sequel, Jupiter has now grown-up the point where he always makes sense in a practical manner. Though he does have the tendency to boast, like Mars. Jupiter was one of the many dragons who became a subject under the influence of Captain Syringe, along with UY Scuti. He was given a powerful Shroud Blaster, transforming anyone who stood in his way into statues, as ordered by Syringe himself. Upon facing a non-controlled Neptune, Jupiter prepares to shoot him. He misses his target, Neptune manages to destroy his weapon. Jupiter (along with the other enslaved individuals) was then rescued by the remaining, non-controlled dragons. Thus, he reunited with the other Planet Dragons to stop Syringe and bring peace to their home. Other Appearances Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Jupiter reappears in the non-canon special. General Information Physical Appearance Jupiter is known to be characterized by his huge, bulky body and size. He is a massive dragon who stands slightly over 8 feet tall, making him easily one of the largest and tallest characters in Planet Dragons media (if most of the star dragons didn't count). He is chubbier than the rest of the Planet Dragons, and has a bulge around his snout. He has several red-orange stripes & spots on most of his body, including his arms, legs, back, head, and tail. The most distinctive design on Jupiter is his 'Great Red Spot' marking on his left shoulder. He possesses huge wings that are about 3 times the size of his body, and he has a short tail like Mars. Unlike the other dragons, Jupiter has a pair of teeth jutting from his lower-jaw. Like the others, he has a big ball-rattle at the end of his tail matching his signature planet (which was later removed). His eyes are light-brown in color. It is certainly obvious that Jupiter is the tallest out of all his siblings, though albeit shorter than his mother, Sun. Size comparison-artwork of all the Planet Dragons typically show that Uranus & Neptune's heights are close to his shoulders, while Terra & stand up to his forearms. He is also about a head taller than Saturn. He wears 4 orange metallic, fire-proof cuffs (2 on each arm) and white arm/leg straps, just like the other dragons. He also bears a thick collar with a tag labeled the number 5. 2015 Update * Similar to Saturn, Jupiter no longer stands in a hunched position when in a bipedal-stance, as he did in past seasons. Instead, he stood more upright as the newer seasons progressed. Though still, this happens quite rarely. * He wears a large metal, red spiky-shell invented by Neptune, designed to resist asteroids and other space debris. * He now has a large belt and sash to hold up his bludgeon-weapon. * The ball-shaped rattle on Jupiter's tail has now been removed. This time, it's been replaced by a more feathery tip. 2017 Update * He was given a light on his collar for night purposes. His number 5 was placed next to it, in addition of the former tag being removed. * He no longer wears the orange-cuffs, but rather his own authentic gear. 'Personality' Jupiter is generally a happy, yet quite an absent-minded and/or unlucky dragon. In the first season, he was primarily described as unintelligent, hungry, and somewhat stubborn. He has a hard time staying focused, and would rather go for fetching meals. Because of this, he is strictly taught with some commands, and becomes slightly smarter & more serious, but still uses low vocabulary and justifies his big eating-habits. He gets extremely curious but lacks care of asking questions when he needs to. He becomes easily attracted to certain items (particularly artifacts), such as in Magic Gloves. ''Often for a limited-time, Jupiter apparently has trouble keeping long-term secrets from his peers until he finally turns to confess, becoming apologetic at end. Like Pluto, Jupiter can express fear somewhat, though he rarely reveals it. It soon became evident that he is a slow thinker, but he did once have the time to come up with a strategy to defeat Jawnaught in ''The Wrestling Campaign, for example. From the 5th season and up, Jupiter has gradually increased in intelligence but still has an IQ lower than the rest of his fellow Planet Dragons combined. Now understanding how to think his ideas out before acting, he has filled out to be a big careful fellow who strives to solve problems by simple means, and questions people when believing he should, as well as no longer deals with consequences he used to have trouble going through previously. Aside from being gullible and mainly a cheerful dragon, Jupiter also has a boastful side that is further emphasized throughout the course of present-day episodes. He has a strong belief that his combat style is far-more unique and genuine than those of his siblings, despite them all being taught in the same type of art. Jupiter can be a bully to those he perceives as small or weak. This led to a rivalry towards him and Pluto, and occasionally Mercury (as both Merc & Pluto are easily dwarfed in size by the other dragons). Abilities & Weaponry Strength & Endurance: As the heaviest and strongest of the Planet Dragons, Jupiter is incredibly capable of lifting certain objects that his other fellow teammates thought impossible to carry. His wings are equally massive & tough as well. As demonstrated in Fast & Frozen, Jupiter's wings were able to defend himself from a fallen, broken satellite-dish. His power is often portrayed more than twice of that of other characters, and his weight is enough to topple down enemies several times his own size. Tornado Spin: Like his older-brother Saturn, Jupiter is able to spin at high speeds; the fastest spinner in fact. In addition, he can do this in a supernatural, tornado-like transformation. He is also capable of shooting windy-gusts of dirt (and sometimes ice). He has the hidden ability to manipulate multiple tornadoes, and make them perform different functions as well. He can even spin quickly without creating tornadoes. This is useful for knocking out any enemy in various directions. The only downside however, is that it makes Jupiter horribly dizzy. Speed: Though he is a slow flier, Jupiter is relatively quick when running on land. Intelligence: Though portrayed slightly less smart in the initial seasons, Jupiter can understand and follow commands very well. This was a bit averted in the original 'movie'; For instance, near the end of the bridge battle, Jupiter managed to pull his fellow teammates back to safety without any orders. In the 4th season and up, he is still learning some more commands and signals, yet practically more serious. In the 5th season episode ''Jovian Madness'', Jupiter had gained a lot of knowledge from Super Jovians & Chopper Rings. Storm Mode: This ability allows Jupiter to spin at a much faster rate, to the point where he gets almost unsteady & momentarily dizzy. It is also much powerful than his normal tornado-spin, strong to the point where it is highly unnatural. Jupiter's Storm Mode is planned for a bit of potential in the 7th season; it could display hints of electricity. It is unknown if the new effect would make this ability more powerful. Bludgeon Crusher: An oversized, mallet-like weapon that can be used to make tremors upon being slammed on the ground with extreme force. The other dragons are incapable of doing it because of its weight. It is long, thick, and takes both hands to carry (especially due of the bludgeon's head). In season 6, Jupiter learned to use his bludgeon as a device to command Super Jovians and Chopper Rings, as they were trained to do certain work by hearing tremor-sounds. Spiked-Shell Armor: Starting from the 5th season of the series, Jupiter has been given stronger armor and improvements like his other fellow siblings, the most protective of all being his metallic spiky shell. With it equipped, he is able to defend himself from asteroids and other space debris. However he unable to hide inside the shell, but he can rapidly slide around on his smooth belly to knock out any opponents nearby, similarly to his spinning-attack. The spikes on the shell are retractable, too. Fighting Style Jupiter takes great pride in his own strength, being quick to utilize punches, throws, slams, and other physical attacks. These are often used to defeat weaker enemies, or other dragons. Being the brute force of his team, Jupiter is often the only one to try and hold off the most powerful opponents, sometimes those that his teammates can't handle. His speed varies depending on how he uses Dragon Kata. He fights quite slow in mid-air, though on land he can go relatively faster. Most of Jupiter's moves are exceedingly strong and considerably difficult to deflect, whether if he could easily destroy a shield, or even take the effort to knock-down a fully-grown Chopper Ring dragon. Family Gallery Artwork Concepts Jupiter2013.jpg|2013 concept Jupiter2017.jpg|2017 concept JupiterExpressions.jpg|Expression Art Promos Movies The Planet Dragons Planet Dragons 2 Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Episode/Special Covers Other Jupiter Mugshot.jpg|2014 Mugshot Models Alternate Costumes Sprites Trivia *Jupiter bears a striking resemblance to the Nintendo character Bowser, the main antagonist of the Mariofranchise. This character is very likely assumed to be an inspiration for Jupiter. The dragon's new spiked-shell definitely adds to the resemblance. *He also slightly resembles Ord from Dragon Tales, a 1999 kids television show. *His signature color is orange, as it symbolizes some of Jupiter's iconic traits: "appetite", "endurance", and "humor". *Both he and Terra apparently have the most appropriate wing-to-body ratios. Jupiter's wingspan is large enough to allow him to fly, but it is his weight which makes him slow. *Whether if it was intentional of not, Jupiter is considerably the least-realistic out of all the Planet Dragons. *Jupiter was once humorously described as "The spinniest dragon in the galaxy". *On Jupiter's very first original design, he resembled a Magic Dragon in the app-game, Dragon Story. *He and Saturn are the only two Planet Dragons to have two metal wrist-guards on each arm instead of one. * Jupiter's fastest spinning record is approximately 85.54 mph. }} Category:Planet Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons